A Wierd Disease
by Rabidfangirlsunite
Summary: Sesshomaru's sick, but he doen't know it. A new character comes to help him, but has she gotten into more than she bargained for?
1. Sick

This is one of the first fanfictions I've written, and the first to be published. It may get boring at some parts, just keep reading 'cause boring usually leads to good stuff. I'd love any and all reviews, even the flames, 'cause I need truthful people to tell me if I'm doing good or bad and what I can do to be better. Just no 'go to hell' flames, okay? -

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish I did though. All I own is my character and the plot. Oh, and Sesshomaru is going to be a little out of character, but don't hurt me! Also, I'm sorry if anything's spelled wrong. Please R&R.

Warnings: Urm... just a bit of violence, some ego bashing, and one wierd spell that involves my character's golden acid-like blood

"spoken"

'thoughts'

(my own words/POVing/just plain random stuff)

Sesshomaru walks silently through the forest, alert for any signs of danger. He hadn't been feeling like himself for a few days, and if he is sick (which was unthinkible) he didn't want Jaken or Rin to catch anything. Coming upon the edge of a clearing, he jumps into the higher branches of one of the trees. This will be one of the few times a month that he will sleep in the open and away from his home. He slowly relaxes against the trunk, knowing that his senses would alert him to any coming danger.

Burst wanders through the forest, masking her scent as she goes. A slightly familiar smell invades her senses, and as she tries to remember what it is, she comes to the source of it. A beautifully majestic demon sits sleeping in the higher branches of a oak tree. The scent she had been smelling is underneath his own and is very faint. She carefully studies the demon as she racks her brain for the truth of this troubling scent. Suddenly it hits her, and she shudders. If she is correct, then this demon is in a heap of trouble. He has an incredibly rare and possibly deadly disease, and so far he is the only one besides herself that she has encountered with it. She had stumbled upon the cure for it by accident, which was probably the only reason that she was alive now. She has to help him, she is obliged to by her pledge. To make sure that he doesn't wake up, Burst takes out a powder mixture and throws it at the demon. Thankfully the wind is blowing in the proper direction, and the mixture settles down around him. After the powder is gone, she leaps up and takes him in her arms. She is surprised to find that the demon isn't that heavy, but she puts that thought out of her mind and quickly takes off for her dwelling place.

(Burst's POV) I arrive in record time, and set immediatly to my work. I walk to my room and set the demon down on my bed. I gently removed his armor, then press a certain spot on the wall. The wall opened up and a collar with a chain that went back into the wall came out. The collar had spells on it that sealed any demonic power within the person who wears it. I didn't want to do this, but I knew that when he woke up he'd probably kill first and ask questions never. I tuck him under the sheets on the bed. I then remove the mysterious fluff and his swords and take them into a room on the other side of her house, where I secure them on the wall. I walk back to the main section of the house and gather the ingredients I need to make the antidote. The process takes about an hour since the antidote is unstable. I took the antidote and some food and water back to my room, not surprised to see that the demon has woken up and is stuggling with the collar. What surprises me is the fact that he's only trying to remove it with one hand.

(Sesshomaru's POV) I wake slowly, not really wanting to since I had been having such a pleasant dream. I strech slightly and snuggle I know he wouldn't do that, but it just fits deeper into the soft sheets covering me. 'Wait a minute... Sheets?' My eyes jerk completely open and I sit straight up, looking around me. I'm on a king size bed in a room that is decorated in a sophisticated and elegant way. I remember going to sleep in a tree, not in a room. I start to move off the bed, then am suddenly jerked to a halt by something on my neck. I reach for whatever it is, only to find that it's a simple collar with a chain going into the wall. I growl, whoever had dared to put me, the Lord of the Western Lands, in a collar would pay dearly. I try to rip the collar off, only to find that it won't come off no matter how hard I pull. I try several more times, each a failure, when I hear the door to the room open. I swing my head around to glare at the person, and am shocked to see a girl who slightly resembles Inuyasha. She has the same shade of hair and the same body build, but that's where the similarities end. She's only slightly shorter than me if I were standing (if not I would be dang short), her hair comes to her sholder, and her eyes are a oceanic blue. She wears a simple outfit, a black shirt that ties behind her neck and mid-back, tight black pants, and oriental slippers. I growl to show that I'm fairly pissed, and not to mess with me.

(Burst's POV) I walked into the room and closed the door. I hear the growl that the demon gives and understand it perfectly. I'll have to be careful around this one. I slowly approach the bed, and stop outside the demon's strike range. I look him dead in the eye, my way of letting him know that I mean business. I make sure to put some softness in my stare, to say that I won't harm him.

(Sesshomaru's POV) I am quite surprised to see this person walk so boldly towards me. She has enough sense to stop outside of my strike range. I'm even more shocked to see her lock her gaze to my glare. She means business, but there's a hint of softness to her stare, which means she wishes me no harm. I decide not to immediatly kill her, she could be of some use to me. She must have had a reason to bring me here. I look down to the tray she's carrying. It has some medium-rare meat on it, some water, and a liquid which I do not recognize. I look back up at her, then scoot over on the bed and motion for her to sit down. I will not harm her as long as she doesn't try to harm me.

(Burst's POV) I watch as he scans me and looks at the tray. I actually let my shock show through when he moves over and guestures for me to sit down. I quicky regain my composure and sit down on the bed, putting the tray on my lap. I decide to break the silence, since I can't stand having company and not speaking with them.

"I guess you would like to know why I brought you here." I say this as politly as possible, and hopefully with a trace of submission. Not much, just enough to let him know that he could take control of this situation.

(Sesshomaru's POV) This female may be one of the most mysterious people I've ever met. She brings me to this place without my consent, puts me in a collar, walks towards danger without a single flinch, shows me that she means business, then puts submission into her voice. I was very pleased with myself for breaking the emotionlessness on her face with that little stunt, it's always amusing to see others reactions when they're trying to keep their cool and you do something they'd never expect. My opinion of her goes up a notch when she quickly regains her composure, and even more with the composed way she sits down. I am still angry at this person for certain reasons, but I cannot help but feel some respect for this person.

"I would like for you to explain why you brought me here, who you are, where we are, and what you intend to do with me," I answer in my normal indifferent voice. (End POVing for now)

Sesshomaru's question rings through the room, emotionless and with a trace of ice. Burst calmly locked her eyes with his and took a deep breath.

"My name is Burst, and this is my home. It's a mansion that, for a reason even I don't know, floats above a mountain peak, hidden by the clouds. I brought you here because you have a rare disease that I have had once before. I know little about this disease, except that it can be fatal if not treated. I intend to give you the antidote before it's too late. Before we go on, what is your name?"

The demon had been silent through her little speech, and appears to be drinking in what she had said. He returns her stare with his own, and seemed to not quite believe what she had stated.

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I find it hard to believe what you say. Both about the mansion and the disease. And why would you try to help me, a complete stranger?"

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't expect you to believe those right way, I still have a hard time myself. I took a blood oath after I got over the stupid thing to never let anyone I encountered with it die."

"Well... that's nice of you... However, I do not trust you." (Pure Sesshomaru, kinda...)

Burst sits there for awhile, just looking at Sesshomaru with an undescribable emotion deep in her eyes. It makes him very uncomfortable. She finally stands and places the tray on the bed, but takes the antidote off of it. When he looks at Burst questioningly, she smiles.

"This is the antidote, I promise that I didn't put it in your food or drink. I don't think that you're too far into the disease, just a few days at most. I hope you find the food to your liking, and if you prefer any special foods, then please tell me. I won't let you out of the collar just yet, but I will give you more length on the chain after I'm out of the room. Feel free to look around, just don't destroy anything."

Burst walks out of the room like she had just had a chat with a friend, which slightly annoys Sesshomaru. She walks to her kitchen with the antidote and puts it in the cabinet, she is very happy that it lasts on its own, otherwise she may have been tempted to force the demon lord to take it if he wanted to or not. She had kept her word and given the chain some slack, just enough to go about halfway into the room. If he is good, maybe she'd give him more chain. 'That sounded so wrong,' she thinks to herself while smiling. She looks over out the window, it is nearly night. The stupidness of her blunder finally catches up with her. She has given Sesshomaru her room, so where will she sleep? The rest of the house is too creepy at night, and her room always has the sun shining into it in the morning.

Sesshomaru watches Burst leave the room, and sits still for awhile afterwards. He had gotten a good whiff of the supposed antidote, and true to the girl's word it isn't in his food or drink. He finally gives in to his stomach and eats and drinks everything on the tray. He decides to see if she has told the truth about the chain, so he sits up and gets off the bed. He gets about halfway to the door, when the chain stops him in his tracks. 'Stupid thing.' He has a small idea, not truly smart, but funny if it works. He goes back to the bed, takes the tray, walks back till the chain stops him, and scoots it across the floor, where it stops at the edge of the door. He walks back to the bed with a small smirk on his face. If he is lucky, she'd trip over it when she came in in the morning, if not it would let him know she was entering (I can't help but make brief attempts at humor). He settles down on the bed and starts to go to sleep. Right before he nods off, he could've sworn that he heard the door being opened slightly.

Burst decides on the most reckless and stupid idea she thinks she has ever had, she decides to sleep in her room while Sesshomaru is in there. She quietly walks back to her room, and waits until she thinks that the demon is asleep. She opens the door just an inch, and peeks in. The demon lord is breathing slowly and heavily, a sure sign that he is asleep. She opens the door just enough to slip in, and her foot bumps into something. Frowning, she crouches down and sees the tray she had left in here earlier. Her face brakes into a smile when she thinks of what he had been thinking. 'Oh, he's going to be so much fun,' she thinks to herself. She steps over the tray and goes to the only corner of her room that has cushions in it. She makes herself a make-shift bed where she can sleep and not be seen by Sesshomaru. She slowly slips into the realm of dreams that awaited her.

The night slips by and the sun rises slowly, the two beings sleep peacefully in the room. Sesshomaru is the first to awaken, and he can smell Burst in the room. He sits up and scans the room carefully, but doesn't see her anywhere. A second look shows him that the cushions have been rearranged in a corner of the room. He gets up and goes over to the cushions, it surprises him that he can go that far. He guesses that the chain is linked with the girl somehow. He quietly crouches down and moves some of the cushions, and the sight that greets him shocks him to his very core. The girl has changed her form somehow, and the way she looks now was nothing less than ethereal (I'm running out of words! Oh, and it's only that way to Sesshy, we're a bit more advanced). Her hair reaches down past her thighs, her ears are like Inuyasha's, only more cat than dog, she has a cat-like tail that ends just below her feet, and the most shocking thing is that she has wings, black feathered wings at that.

(It's Sesshomaru's POV time again) It takes all the control I have not to leap away and yell, but I pull it off. Once I get over the immediate shock, curiousity started setting in. How had she changed? Then came the thought, what if this was her true form, and the human-ish part was the fake? I crawl closer (drools at mental image of Sesshomaru crawling towards the author) to get a better look. My hand takes a life of its own, heading towards her wings; I want to stop it, but curiosity lets it continue. My fingers brush against the feathers and a shiver runs through me, these feathers are the most unique I have ever felt, extremely soft with a cross between a satin- and silk-like feel. My hand ghosts over one of her wings and travels to where it emerges from between her shoulder blades, and around the base is a slit. My hand truly seems separate from the rest of me, for it does not heed my command to stop, instead it puts one of my claws into the edge of the slit. I notice the girl stir at this and completely freeze, all rational thought has abandoned my mind. I just stay where I am, and watch as she opens her now blood-red eyes.

(Burst's POV) 'What is this feeling coursing though me? It's like I'm on fire, but at the same time I'm freezing.' I feel something touching my wing, it had been a long time since anyone had done that. It felt... good somehow. When the person got to the base and put in a claw I experienced a feeling I had never had before, pain combined with pleasure. I streched slightly, still not completely awake. The claw went away and the person seemed frozen. I finally realize where I am and soon after that came the knowledge of the only living thing in the house besides me. I know that since I felt his hand on my wing that I had reverted back to one of my more common appearances, and the fact that he had seen me like this did not bode well. I open my eyes and look up into Sesshomaru's own golden orbs, he seems to accept my appearance, but I can see many questions running through his mind. I slowly sit up, and pain shoots through me, causing me to wince and shudder. He must have hit a nerve when he put his claw in the slit my wing comes out of. I completely freeze when I feel a strong arm encircle my body, and suddenly I find myself being carried to my bed. I look up at Sesshomaru with complete shock and some curiosity written on my face, but he doesn't look at me. This truly is unexpected from the proud demon.

(Sesshomaru's POV) I watched as emotions flitted across her face, I couldn't move for the life of me, I wanted to, but I couldn't. When she started sitting up, some life returned to me and I started to stand up, but I saw the wince and shudder that she gave and something took over my senses. My pride seems miles away as I wrap my arm around her body and shift to where I can carry her. Somehow I know that her reaction is my fault, so I guess in a way I'm making up for it. I carry her over to the bed and set her down on it before joining her there. I pull her against me and rest my chin on top of her head while gently stroking one of her wings. I feel her relax, but she is still slightly uneasy, probably because of the way I'm acting.

(Burst's POV) I can't believe the way Sesshomaru is acting! Is he putting on an act to get me to lower my defenses? No, something tells me that that's not true, so what the heck does he think he's doing? When he pulls me against him I tense up ten-fold. But then his hand starts stroking my wing, which makes me feel like melting. I let myself relax, but questions keep pestering me to where I can't truly rest. Although I really want Sesshomaru to continue, I gently grab his wrist and sit back to where I can look him in the eyes.

"I'm sure that you probably have questions for me, so please just ask them," I say softly.

(Sesshomaru's POV) Burst grabs my wrist and pulls away from me, and for some reason this makes my heart hurt (Cue fangirls with Sesshomaru plushies to hug plushies and go "Awww"). I am thankful that she doesn't leave me, though I'm not sure that I like the look in her eyes. When she speaks I can hardly hear her, which makes her seem sad.

"Yes I have questions, but they can wait. Are you still in pain?" (again with the ending of the POVing)

Burst blinks, then laughs. Sesshomaru is taken back by the sudden outburst, he doen't see anything funny about this situation. He give Burst a hard stare and she sobers.

"I'm sorry about that, but I thought that you said your questions could wait. As for the answer, I'm fine. You just hit a nerve when you put your claw in the slit that my wing comes out of."

Sessomaru blinks, then actually smiles.

"I see, on both counts. I'm sorry that I caused you pain."

"Don't worry, it wasn't bad."

"I guess I should go ahead and ask my questions."

"Not one to beat around the bush, are you?"

"Of course not (I'm having fun with this if you can't tell); first, why was I able to make it to the other side of the room since I was supposed to have only half a rooms worth of chain?"

"That chain is almost directly liked to me, if I relax it relaxes."

"Next, what's your true form?"

"I don't really know, but this is one of the forms you're most likely to see me in."

"I know this may seem unimportant, but why did you make yourself look like a human?"

"I thought you wouldn't be as angry as if I had looked like a demon. Don't get me wrong, I was going to tell you, just when you trusted me better."

"Mmm. Can you change your form at will?"

"Yes, it's actually pretty fun to put together a new look."

"I have just one last question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Could I have my meat fully cooked?" he asked, smirking.

Burst laughs and smiles.

"Sure."

Three days pass, nothing exciting happens. Burst grew more and more worried, because Sesshomaru still refuses to take the antidote. She walks into her room with his lunch, bound and determinded to get him to take the antidote this time. She freezes in her tracks, mesmerized by the sight before her. Sesshomaru has his back towards her and is washing his hair, but that's not what's keeping her there. Sesshomau has taken off his shirt! Apparently he didn't hear her enter, which is why he's still washing his hair. Burst's eyes roam over his exposed flesh (it's so wrong, but it's so hot!), and come to rest where his left arm should be. 'That explains a few things,' Burst thought. She quickly and quietly walked over to the bed and put the tray on a table near the head of it. She carefully climbs onto the bed and crawls to Sesshomaru, who is drying his hair at this time. Burst's breath catches in her throat, his skin is so pale and unflawed, it's like looking at a god. Her eyes return to the stump of his arm. 'What happened to him,' she wondered. Curiousity got the best of her and she gently strokes what's left of his arm (no pun intended). Sesshomaru's reaction is almost instantaneous, his hand shoots out and wraps around Burst's neck, applying some pressure. He slowly turns his head, his face is as emotionless as when she had first met him.

"What do you think you're doing," he asks, his voice so cold it sends shivers down Burst's spine.

Her hands had automatically gone to where his hand encircled her neck. She got ahold of herself and put her arms down, then positively glared at Sesshomaru. This was the first time that she had looked at him with fury (and when Burst gets mad, you don't want to be the one that caused it).

The collar around Sesshomaru's neck crackles with some static electricity, a warning. He ignores it and continues to grip Burst's neck (bad choice). She narrows her eyes, and when he gives no notion of letting her go, she lets the collar do another of its jobs. It charges itself, and releases electricity into Sessomaru's body. He immediatly lets go of Burst and tries to remove the collar. Burst moves off the bed and stops the collar from further harming Sesshomaru, who tries to grab her the instant that he's out of pain, but the chain jerks him to a stop before he gets anywhere near her. He snarls and swipes at her even though he knows that she's out of reach. Burst smiles, and that smile did not extend to her eyes, which is a very frightening effect. She drops the smile and glares at Sesshomaru.

"Never touch me, you lowlife piece of filth," she snarls.

Sessomaru's face takes on a single emotion, that of shock, before he retaliates with his own practiced hatred.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you're a lowlife piece of filth. Remember who has the upper hand here; I own this place, I control the collar, I can easily kill you, you who is powerless thanks to my collar," she replied icily.

Sesshomaru growls. "You're the lowlife commoner, you have to have this collar on me in order to feel safe! You could never stand against me, were I free!"

Burst leans towards Sesshomaru, and calmly looks him dead in the eye. 'You don't know how close you are to being over my temper boundary,' she thought. He looks right back at her, and since she's now within his reach, he once again swipes at her. His claws barly reach her face, but they still connect, leaving small traces on her. He yelps in surprise, her blood is dissolving his claws. He quickly wipes them on the sheets, and looks back at her. Her blood still flows, the acid-like substance a pure gold color. She looks dazed, then she hardens her glare and slaps him, so hard it made Sango's slaps to Miroku seem like a gentle tap. He recoils, his hand on his now red cheek, stunned. 'I don't believe it! She slapped me! She's never shown agression before now, and I'm afraid that this may be just the surface of her annoyance, which does not bode well for me,' he thought. His fear is written clearly on his face, which gives Burst much satisfaction. It had been a long time since someone had crossed her temper line and she had snapped, and how much she had held back made her proud. Sesshomaru would never know the true depths of her anger, no one ever had. She licks one of her fingers and runs it over the shallow cuts that Sesshomaru made. The blood flow immediatly stops and the cuts close, this is one of the things she loved about herself, just lick it and it heals. She pounces on Sesshomaru, his punishment being fulfilled, she intends to give him a piece of her mind. She pushes him into a lying position, climbs on top of him to trap him, pins his arm to the side, and looks into his eyes.

(I see... I see... I see... that it's Sesshomaru's POV time!) Burst has me scared beyond all reason, which is why she's able to pin me so easliy. I still can't regain my composure or summon a snarl, mainly because I fear what she would do to me. Her eyes stare intently into mine, keeping me frozen where I am. I finally regain some sense and look away from her, ashamed to be caught so easily. I am completely surprised when her hand cups my chin and turns my face to her, even more so when I see the sadness written deep in her eyes.

(Burst's POV) I actually feel bad for slapping Sesshomaru, he's reacting a lot differently than I thought he would. He turns his head to look at the wall instead of me, I gently put my hand under his chin and turn his face back towards me. My gaze has softened because of the remorse I feel from hurting him, I really hadn't meant to lose my temper, but his actions drove me past my boundaries. I gently touch the mark I had made, I feel him flinch from the touch. I look back into his golden eyes, seeing nothing but fear and pain.

"You really should learn when to shut up, Sesshomaru-dono. I never wanted to hurt you, but you pushed me past my limit. Please don't try my patience anymore," I say gently, "I'll remove this mark and the pain, but remember that it was your actions that put it there in the first place. "

I place my hand directly over the mark and close my eyes, concentrating. The redness slowly dissappears, as well as the look of pain in Sesshomaru's eyes. After it's completely gone, I open my eyes and remove my hand. I look into his eyes once more, before moving slowly off him and off of the bed. I am forming a way to make up for hurting him, removing the injury I made is not enough.

(Sesshomaru's POV) The greatest shock so far was having Burst use my title, and her voice switching from anger to gentleness so swiftly and flawlessly did nothing to ease the shock. I take her words in carefully, I won't forget them, or try to test her in any way. When she says she'd remove the mark I doubt that she could, but the look in her eyes says otherwise. She put her hand over where she had slapped me earlier and closes her eyes. A warm feeling floods my body and the pain is forgotten, and when the warmth leaves it takes the pain with it. I watch as she opens her eyes and she looks into my own, her eyes are telling me that she's thinking about something risky, I can't tell whether it's risky for her or me. She moves off me and off the bed, I won't stop her. I'm curious as to what she wants to do, and if it isn't safe I'll stop her. She goes out of the room, and I listen to her going down the hall.

(Burst's POV) My plan is flawless... Well, almost flawless. There's still the chance that it won't work since I haven't tried to do it in so long, and I could get hurt if it goes wrong. Sesshomaru doesn't stop me from exiting the room, and I know that he's curious. I won't let him stop me, I owe him, and I always repay my depts. All I need is my knife, a basin filled with water, a gag, and some ties. These are fairly easy to find, since I keep track of my stuff, the hardest thing was figuring out which ties to use. I secure the knife under my clothing, since I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru will panic as soon as he sees it. I take the ties in one arm, and the basin in the other and head back to my room, still thinking. He'll probably not trust me, which is the main reason for the ties, and I can't have him interrupting me, the whole reason behind the gag. I enter the room and go to the table, where I set down the basin. I can feel his uneasyness from here, not a good sign. I turn to him, he's looking directly at the ties in my arms. I climb onto the bed and place the ties a bit away from us, I'll put him at ease first.

(Sesshomaru's POV) Burst came into the room carrying something, and once I could see what the something was I went on high alert. If she had brought things to bind me then I may not like what's coming up next. I didn't notice the basin until she set it on the table near the head of the bed, but that didn't really worry me. I look at the ties while she climbs on the bed, and look at her once she sets them down. Her face is emotionless, as are her eyes, which is not very helpful to me. She looks right back at me, trying to read my own emotions, which I've already hidden. (End POVing... again...)

Burst and Sesshomaru held their gaze for a few mintues (yay, staring contest!), neither giving off any emotions. Burst slowly reaches for the ties without breaking eye contact, showing that nothing bad will happen. Sesshomaru finally breaks the silence.

"What are you going to do?"

Burst freezes and blinks, then her hand continues its journey. Sesshomaru watches her hand, and that's what she had been waiting for. She quickly lifts her other hand and places a immobilizing spell on Sesshomaru, who can now only move his eyes and his mouth. Burst quickly grabs everything on the bed and moves over to Sesshomaru, the spell she had cast is only temporary. She binds his ankles together and ties them to the end of the bed, then ties his wrist to the head of the bed, forcing him to lie down. He opens his mouth to ask something (quite possibly 'what the heck are you doing'), at which Burst quickly gags him. She quickly goes and retrieves the basin, then returns to his side. She glances at his face, fear is what she sees. She sighs softly, if he is this fearful now there would be no telling how he'd react later. The spell finally wears off, and sure enough Sesshomaru starts struggling. Burst puts her left hand on his chest (which, by the way, is still shirtless) and pushes him down, cutting off the stuggling. He tries to speak, despite having the gag in his mouth.

"Fwt ar o ing?" (What are you doing?)

Burst looks at him and smiles sadly.

"Heh, I hope you know that I can't understand you. Don't worry, it'll be over soon. Don't struggle."

He obediently falls still, watching her carefully. Burst turns away from Sesshomaru to pull her knife from the folds of her clothing, she had hidden it in a personal area and she is a very modest being. She starts to wish that she had thought to bring something to put over Sesshomaru's eyes, it would be better if he didn't see the process. She turns back with the knife in her hand, and Sesshomaru's eyes open as wide as they possibly can, positively livid with fear and worry.

"Take it easy, this isn't for you," she calmly states.

His eyes narrow and one of his eyebrows arch, disbelieving. She chuckles, then looks at her right hand. Once more she closes her eyes, but this time she starts to chant. The knife glows and she places her hand over the basin that's to Sesshomaru's side, then opens her eyes. She sees that his face is livid, he does not like what she's doing. She ignores him and completes the chant, greatly impressed that she still remembered it. Once through she sets her face and slowly slides the knife's edge across the palm of her right hand. Her golden blood flows into the basin, the water nutralizing most of the acid effect, though it does still fizz. She puts the stained blade into the basin to wash it off and quickly licks the wound she had inflicted upon herself, never wavering in her demeanor. Once clean she places the knife away from them and puts the basin in her lap, then tears a piece off of the loose top she's wearing. She dips it into the now tainted water, and looks apologetically.

"I'm afraid that this will hurt you, but I need you to trust me Sesshomaru."

He looks at her with a distant feel about him, then he nods and closes his eyes while relaxing his body. She carefully places the cloth to the severed end of his left arm, he let out a yelp declaring his pain despite having the gag in his mouth. Burst winces, she knows it hurts, but her job is not done. She steadies herself, then presses down hard. Sesshomaru manages a snarl this time, and Burst silently counts down to when she can take off the cloth. Finally she feels the sign she'd been waiting for; she puts the cloth back in the basin and sets the basin beside the knife. She had thought the last part out completely, and it was quite easy.

To ease Sesshomaru's pain she cast a sleeping spell on him, and watches as his body relaxes completely. 'He looks so sweet when he's asleep,' she vaguely thought. The last part of the process is the one that most concerned Burst since she had not done it in so long, there was a good chance it wouldn't work. 'No, don't think that way. You know it'll work,' she reassured herself. She goes into a trance, summoning forth some of her greater powers. Sesshomaru's body begins to glow, Burst's powers working with his own body functions. The watered down acid had taken off the scar tissue that covered the wound, and she was manipulating his cells to not only heal, but regrow as well. She was also making them work a lot faster than is normal for any demon. This combines to regenerate his missing arm (like I am actually going to let him leave without it!) at a break-neck pace, and in a matter of minutes the task was done. Burst came out of her trance, her body having miniature spasms from doing something as major as this after such a long period of no use. She collapses next to Sesshomaru, her instincts taking over her body and forcing her into a dreamless sleep for recovery. All of her spells and holds dissolve as soon as she falls asleep, meaning the collar around Sesshomaru's neck pops off the instant he wakes up. The ties holding him had also been under a spell, and now fell useless to the floor.

Sesshomaru props himself up and looks around, trying to get his bearings. His hand goes to his head and rubs it gently, then he realizes that it's his left hand that's holding him up. He looks down completely confused, but his eyes fall short of his hand and land on the shivering form beside him. What had happened caught up with him, and he guesses at the rest of it. He notices the lack of weight around his neck, but he doesn't leave. The first thing he does is place his shirt back to its proper postion. He then watches Burst's form for a few minutes, then scoops her up and sits at the edge of the bed, thinking. He knew nothing of the layout of her house, and didn't want to chance getting lost. He sighs and decides to stay where he is and wait, Burst would wake up soon. Sure enough, after about five minutes her form stirs and she stretches a bit in his arms. After she feels the arms around her she starts to panic, but Sessomaru gently pulls her back and whispers to her.

"It's alright, calm down. It's just me, you must have passed out after you regrew my arm."

She freezes for a second before grasping the situation, after which she sits back and slowly brings her gaze to Sesshomaru's, completely expecting something along the lines of hatred. What she sees is concern, relief, and some happiness. He smiles when she looks at him, and stands up steadying her as she wavers. He takes her to the door, then looks back into her eyes.

"You need food, please direct me to your kitchen."

Her face lights up with a disbelieving smirk, but she complies and points the direction to her kitchen. After a few minutes they arrrive, and he seats her in a chair before gathering the things he needed to make her a good meal. It only takes a few more minutes before he brings a tray with steaming food on it to her, and since she's still a bit shaky he helps her eat.

Burst keeps quiet through all of this, she is still slightly tired. After she is through eating she feels a lot better, and she trys to stand. She's very surprised when Sesshomaru stops her, and she pouts showing that she feels fine. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Wait here for a mintue," he says.

She nods, a small smile upon her face. He goes back down the hall, and returns with the vial of medicine that could cure him. She looks at him curiously, he smiles and uncorks it before draining it in a single swallow. Burst feels her mouth go slack, she had been sure that he'd never take it. He chuckles and sits down beside her.

"Since I have taken the antidote you don't have to keep me here, and I want to thank you before I leave."

Burst looks him in the eye, then she hugs him. He is quite shocked at first, but he gets over it and hugs her back. When they pull apart she gets up.

"Now it's your turn to wait here," she says happily while heading for the door.

Sesshomaru waits, and Burst comes back with his fur and swords.

"Here, I was very carefull with them."

"I can tell, will you show me the way out please?"

She nods and motions for him to follow her. They walk for awhile, and come upon the entrance. Burst opens the door and steps outside, the wind is fresh and crisp. Sesshomaru stands beside her and seems to be thinking about something. Burst turns to him.

"I guess this is goo-mph" she gets cut off as Sesshomaru tilts her chin a bit and gently kisses her. Her eyes shut, and he pulls away after a short while.

"Thank you for helping me and treating me so well, even if I acted like a complete jerk."

He takes off after saying this, jumping off the porch and freefalling until he lands near the bottm of a mountain. He looks up and chuckles.

"I see that her mansion really is floating up there. I'd better get back to Ren and Jaken," he says to himself before dissappearing in a blur.

Burst stood frozen to the spot she was in, her hand on her lips. It had been fun being with Sesshomaru, and she had made sure to put a tracer on him when she hugged him so as to keep track for his well-being. She had not expected him to show any emotions towards her, and was actually kind of glad that he had. Now was the most waivering decision she had made so far. Should she go after Sesshomaru or stay here, hidden from the world. Her decision took her some time, and she finally turned back and went into her house.

So what do you peoples think? Did it get too boring? Was it too long? Comments and reviews are always welcome, and don't be afraid to give me some critisism. For now I shall let the votes decide, should this be a one-shot or shall I continue? It's up to you, so tell me and I will be on it. sits back in chair See ya's!


	2. Joining the party

It's me again! Sorry about the last chapter, it messed up somehow... The tense was my roommate's fault, she did it as a joke and I didn't see it... Thanks for the reviews and stuff! The rest of the chapters won't be as long as the first because I don't have that much time on my hands, but I will work on this story as much as I can. Oh, and I won't be using POVs anymore, it got too confusing since I'm a simple minded person with a flare for fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Hmm... Let's see... (goes through ownership papers) Ownership of character Burst, ownership of indivdual story plots, ownership of bought manga, ownership of bought dvd... nope, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Happy now?

"spoken"

'thoughts'

(my own words)

#time travel#

((Scene change))

And away we go!

Sesshomaru had arrived at his house two days ago in a cheerful mood, which had made Rin happy and Jaken worried. This is how it went,

#two days ago near sunset#

Rin is playing in the main hall, eager for Sesshomaru to return. She turns and looks at Jaken. "When's Lord Sesshomaru returning, Master Jaken?" "I'm sure he'll be back soon," he replied, exasperated. She had been asking him this for the past five days, and though he never wavered in his response, he was beginning to worry. The front doors bang open, a neutral-faced Sesshomaru standing in them. Rin and Jaken respond simultaneously, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin rushes to him and hugs his leg while Jaken bows. "Lord Sesshomaru, we've missed you so much," said Rin. Sesshomaru picks her up (with his right arm only, no sense in giving Jaken a heart attack) and smiles, at which Jaken's jaw promptly hits the floor. "I've missed you as well," he replies. He looks at Jaken with some confusion. "What's the matter, Jaken?" "N-n-nothing, my l-lord," he stammers. "In that case, I'm going to get some sleep," Sesshomaru states after putting down Rin. "Night, Lord Sesshomaru!" calls Rin as she watches him disappear down one of the many halls. She heads off to her room, to get some sleep as well. Jaken just stands there, stunned. 'Could this really be Lord Sesshomaru?' he wonders, 'He's... so... happy...'

The next morning passes like any other at Sesshomaru's mansion, but at lunch things start going slightly haywire. First, Jaken goes into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty. He is going in there to fix their lunches, but he stands frozen in the doorway, jaw once again on the floor. Sesshomaru is in there, already making their lunches, and he's dressed in a common cook's outfit, complete with a frilly apron at his waist, though he doesn't have a hat on (laughs insanely at the mental picture gotten from this statement). Sesshomaru finally notices Jaken, and he turns to him with a small smile on his face. "I've got lunch covered, watch Rin until I get done," he says before turning back to the whistling kettle on the stove. Jaken still stands frozen in the doorway, but he finally gets ahold of his tongue. "M-my lord, y-your arm..." "Oh, right. I'll tell you and Rin about that later. Go watch her, and make sure she doesn't go near the weapons vault." "Y-yes, my lord," Jaken stammers as he turns to go and find Rin. He had nearly had a heart attack from seeing his lord's arm (sorry Jaken haters, I still have need of him and can't kill him off). He locates Rin fairly quickly, and she leads him to the table they eat at. A few minutes later Sesshomaru enters carrying the lunch trays, back in his usual attire. Rin, being the sharp girl she is, immediately pipes up. "Lord Sesshomaru, your arm is back!" "Yes, Rin," he says. "How'd you get it back?" "A helpful woman used her powers to grow it back." "So it's there to stay?" "Yes it is." "What is the lady's name?" "Her name is Burst." "Okay, she must be really nice if she helped you out." Sesshomaru just smiles at this. Since Rin had basically asked all questions that could be asked they ate in silence. After lunch they go about their own businesses, attending to the things that need to be attended to before they can even think of leaving.

((Burst's mansion)) Burst locks up her front door and heads out with a cloth pack on her back. She had decided to travel with Sesshomaru since she liked being in his company. She had hoped it wouldn't take long to get ready, but things kept interfering to where it took two days before she could leave. She leaps from the porch and free-falls to the bottm of the mountain, setting off with incredible speed once she hits the ground. She knows the precise location that the dog-demon is in, and heads towards it. She knows that it will take her a few hours to get there, which means that she'll arrive after sunset. She hopes that Sesshomaru will let her travel with him.

((Sesshomaru's mansion)) Sesshomaru once again cooks for them, and once again they eat in silence. Rin manages to get Sesshomaru to let her braid his hair (falls off of chair laughing), and Jaken wanders around the mansion contemplating his lord's behavior. He manages to wander into the main hallway, and hears a gentle knock on the door. Deciding not to bother his lord with trivial guests, Jaken opens the door slightly and faces the woman standing there. "What do you want?" "I am here to see the lord of this mansion." "You'll have to come back tomorrow," he said while shutting the door. A foot pokes in and stops him from closing it all the way. "I'm afraid that it can't wait," she states before shoving the door with enormous strength, making Jaken fly to the end of the hall. "Oops, I gotta work on controling my strength," she says. Sesshomaru had heard the commotion and came into the hallway at a run, not having time to undo Rin's work on his hair. His claws glow green with the poison they produce as he faces the scene in front of him. "Jaken, are you all right?" "Yes my lord," he replies, standing and moving in front of Rin, who had just entered the room.

Silence graces the room before the woman doubles over with laughter, causing sweatdrops to come to Sesshomaru's and Jaken's heads. She attempts to straiten up, but falls on her rear pointing at Sesshomaru and laughing like crazy. She finally gets ahold of herself, though giggles still escape her mouth. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't know you were seeing a hair stylist. In my opinion, you should stay with your original style." Sesshomaru blushes slightly and the poison stops seeping from his claws. "What do you want, stranger?" The woman pouts playfully. "How could you not recognize my voice, I'm hurt," she says. He looks at her like she's crazy (which is partly true, she is a bit crazy) and calmly speaks. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Well, I did change a little bit, though I didn't think it would throw off your sence of smell. My bad, I'll change back." Jaken looks at Sesshomaru. "Should I get rid of her my-" He gets cut off by the woman, whose appearance is changing. Her hair grows to where it reaches down past her thighs, her ears move to the top of her head, cat-like in their appearance, she now has a black cat-like tail that ends just below her feet, and she has black feathered wings. Sesshomaru smiles as Jaken's jaw hits the floor (again) and Rin's eyes widen beyond belief. "Oh, it's you." "That's all you have to say?" "Eh, I thought you would stay at your mansion." "I got bored and decided to see if you'd let me come with you." "My lord, do you really know this woman?" "Yes Jaken, I do believe that introductions are in order. Jaken, Rin, this is Burst. Burst this is Jaken and Rin." Burst makes a bow and smiles. "It's nice to meet you," she states. "Oh, I know you! You're the one who gave Lord Sesshomaru his arm back!" exclaims Rin. "Yes I am, did he tell you anything else about me?" "No, mam." Jaken does not reply, his jaw seems to be stuck to the floor. Burst turns to Sesshomaru. "Would you show me to where I'm to sleep?" "Follow me," he says before turning and going down a hallway. "Put Rin to bed Jaken, I shall see you two in the morning." "Night, Lord Sesshomaru!" "Good-nite, Rin." Rin pulls Jaken's jaw loose of the floor and they head off to her room.

Sesshomaru leads Burst through the halls and to a room that's actually next to his own (though we don't truly find that out until later). He motions for her to enter; she opens the door and sets her stuff down near the end of the king-sized bed. She turns to Sesshomaru and smiles. "It seems that we've switched roles." "Yes, but I won't chain you down or put you in a collar. Were you serious about coming with me?" "Well, I didn't get bored, I came of my own free will. I want to travel with you, being with you showed me how lonely I had been." She had turned away from him while saying this, and is surprised to find his arms circling around her waist. "Well you won't be lonely anymore," he whispers into her ear. She turns in his embrace and looks into his golden eyes, her own slightly watering. He leans down and places a brief kiss upon her lips, then lets her go and goes to the door. "Get some rest, you'll need it." He closes the door and goes into his room, intent on getting a good-nites rest. Burst crawls into the king-sized bed and drifts into slumber quickly, the day being more exausting than she had thought it would be.

rfu: Grabs a megaphone CUT! THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! sets down megaphone Okay, so it got a little sappy towards the end there. Somehow it fits... don't know how... ask the little people in my head...

Sesshomaru: You know good and well that I would never do that!

rfu: Maybe, maybe not. You know, spelling your name over and over gets annoying after the hundredth time...

Sesshomaru: You aren't going to change it though.

rfu: Yes, I am. Though what to call you is the problem... I know! We'll go with the fall-back!

Sesshomaru: Don't you dare say it, I'll kill you if you do!

rfu: Yes! Let's go with Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: DIE!

rfu::runs and hides::shouts from hiding place: REVIEW!


	3. Insecurity

Blarg... Sorry that I haven't posted in so long... I haven't been feeling well... But don't worry, it's only cause school's gotten a lot tougher. So I really appriciate all the reviews I've gotten, and I'm so glad you took the time to read the story, though I don't know what to make of some peoples spelling... Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Aww man... huffs Fine, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, and I probably never will!

Warnings: If you've read the previous chapters and understood them, then you don't really need one this time. Just a bit of dream violence, to let you know.

"speach"

'thought'

'''time slip/change'''

/beginning and end of dreams/

(my words and comments)

p.s. dreams will be set in first person, person will be identified after waking up

8888888

/ Fire, why is there fire? The voices are angry. Are they angry at me? Why are they mad at me, I didn't do anything! They're talking to me, but I can't understand them. They look positively furious. They have weapons, and they're coming towards me! I turn and run for all I'm worth, yet they keep up. They throw rocks and knifes, one slashes open my shoulder. What's that ahead? More fire, more angry people, it's a trap! They circle me and beat me, why? I swear that I didn't do anything! Stop, stop it!

They finally leave, scared away by some unknown presence, which leaves me alone. I hobble to a stream to wash off. My reflection is not normal, it's demonic and frightening. I try to change it, but then realize that I have no control over myself. My body lifts my hands into view of thier own accord, they are drenched in blood, human by the smell. How? I have never killed a human. What happened, and why can't I remember? This can't be right, what's happening to me? I want it to stop, please stop/

Burst suddenly bolts up into a sitting postion with a gasp, then shudders and pulls the covers closer around her body. That was not just a dream, but a memory of hers which was very unpleasant. She takes one of the pillows into her lap and sobs into it, she hates that memory, and the fear it brings to her. She sobs and shutters for a few more minutes, then hears a soft knock at the door to the room she is in.

"Come in," she calls softly.

The door opens and Sesshomaru steps in, shutting it after him. He has a look of deep concern on his face, which gives Burst a hint as to why he's here. She motions for him to come closer. He stays near the door.

"Why are you here Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you just use my title?"

"Huh? Did I? Never mind. Please answer the question."

"...I heard sounds from you, and was curious as to why you'd be sad."

"It's nothing, just a memory that surfaces from time to time. Don't worry about it."

Sesshomaru just stands there for a few moments, then walks over and sits beside Burst on the bed. When she gives no indication of wanting him to leave he scoots closer and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"But I do worry, and you can't keep me from worrying. Just let me stay until I think you're better."

"...Alright."

Burst relaxes and leans her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, feeling better with his being there. He puts his chin on her head and softly strokes her arm. She slowly goes back asleep, unaware of the soft kindness showing through the usually stotic demons eyes. Once she is completly asleep, Sesshomaru gently lays her back down and replaces the covers on her body. He starts to stand, then discovers some of his cloths are in a death grip in one of her hands. He smiles and lays down beside her, not too close as to imply something devious (I'm seriously running out of words!), and slips off to sleep himself.

'''six hours later, after the sun has risen'''

Burst slowly awakes up, not really wanting to open her eyes. She stretches and her hand brushes against someting warm and living. Her eyes shoot open to see a sleeping Sesshomaru beside her, and the reason why becomes apparent when she tries to move away. Her right hand seems to be tangled in his clothing, though she didn't remember ever grabbing them in the first place. She carefully removes her hand and props herself up on one of her elbows, studying the other demons face. Once again her curiousity wins over her sanity, and she reaches out and gently brushes the bangs out of the way of the moon on his forehead before touching it, his skin is soft and cool. His eyes open immediatly after she touches the moon, his face relaxed and slightly amused. She blushes slightly and snatches her hand away from his face, more embarassed that she had been caught than anything else. He chuckles and sits up before looking Burst in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that," she says while sitting up properly.

"It's alright. I was wondering when your curiousity would let you do that."

"You expected it?"

"Yes and no. I was still debating on wether you'd do it or not."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru laughs and pulls her into a hug, which she returns after a few short seconds. They stay like that for awhile before Sesshomaru pulls back a bit, feeling his cloths becoming damp.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Burst looks up at him with a loving smile before answering.

"I'm so glad to have met you, even if it was death I was dealing with. You're such a wonderful person, and I'm so glad you're opening up to me and showing your feelings."

"How about I show a certain feeling to you now?"

"Very well."

Sesshomaru tilts her chin up and gently takes her into a soft kiss, she responds by adding some slight pressure, which makes him purr some. She giggles a bit before taking there progress up a notch, parting her lips and licking his slowly in attempt to encourage him. He moans softly and his own tongue starts to duel with hers. They part when a sudden explosion is heard near the front of the house. Sesshomaru looks at Burst apolojetically, only to find that she's grinning insainly.

"That bastard is in serious trouble, I call dibs if you don't know 'em."

He laughs and nods, then they take off together for the main hall.

888888

That's all for now. I shall try to update more often. Oh, and I'm working on making a Yu-Yu-Hakusho (sorry, no spell check) story to show how I normally write. If it comes out right it will be my longest fic, I wasn't even close to done before it was erased off my computer... do you know how hard it is to remember nine and a half pages of size eight type? Never let your computer get a virus.

The first villan is coming next chapter. You won't have to worry though, I'm pretty good at battle scenes. I'll see ya's later!


	4. Father

Eheh, I love this fic! Can't stop writing it 'cause it bugs me that I'm not finished, I don't know if I want to finish though... For this chapter, I shall introduce the first villain, pitiful though he may be... wait a minute... if Sesshomaru is considered a villan, then what side is the person I'm introducing on? Now my head hurts...

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? ...Oh, right, every chapter... I don't own anything of Inuyasha, but I do own the new characters that are introduced and the almost there plot!

Warnings: Eh... my first attempt at writing anything related to fighting, but don't run away or hide! I have references, and a very weird imagination.

p.s. I shall not be putting the different signs for actions anymore, if you forget then please refer to the previous chapters.

frase of the week: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.

888888888

Sesshomaru and Burst round the final corner and dash into the main hall, where smoke is clearing to reveal that the doors have been blasted off their hinges and the intruder is standing just inside where they had been. Sesshomaru skids gracefully to a halt, preparing to ask why this person is here, but doesn't get the chance seeing as how Burst keeps going and lands a powerfull running hit onto the person, which sends him flying back out the door.

"I thought you said that you'd see if I knew him before hurting him," Sesshomaru said with a frown.

"No, I said I would call dibs if you didn't know him. And that was for interupting us and entering without proper permission!"

Sesshomaru shakes his head and they walk to where the guy is picking himself up. Burst stands behind Sesshomaru, waiting to see if she could have any fun or if she'd have to let him handle this stranger.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" calls Sesshomaru.

"I am known only as The Hunter, and I'm here to prove my skills by killing the dog-demon that resides here," he replys.

"Well?" Burst asks, her foot tapping with impatience.

"I've heard rumors about him, but nothing more."

"So it's technically a tie... Rock-paper-scissors for him?"

"Fine."

They start doing rock-paper-scissors and Hunter just sweatdrops in the backround. Burst finally wins by throwing scissors while Sesshomaru threw paper.

"Ha! I win! Hunter, prepare to meet thy doom!" She states while in a dramatic pointing pose.

"Thy?" Sesshomaru questions with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Can we just fight?" inturrupts Hunter.

"I though you'd never ask."

Burst takes off, going from zero to ninty within a split second. She stops just an inch away from Hunter, smiling evilly. He tries to back away, but Burst lands a direct blow to his stomach, and he crumples to the ground. She waits for him to get back up, but he stays down. She leans over and checks to see if he's dead or just fainted, and walks away from him pouting.

"No fair. I thought he'd last longer than that. What's happened to the worthy opponents?"

"Who knows, let's fix the doors before someone else arrives."

Burst follows Sesshomaru and they easily fix the doors. Sesshomaru goes off to do some important work, which leaves Burst free to explore the mansion. She wanders throughout the entire place, leaving almost no room unchecked. The ones she does leave alone are the ones that have living beings in them. She arrives at a room that faintly smells like a person had been there, but the smell is faded, so she enters quietly. It's a bedroom, and the largest one she had come across so far. There are pictures on the walls, paintings by the look of them, and they're of people. Normally she wouldn't care for them, but the first one she sees is one of Sesshomaru, only a lot younger. She looks at all of them in turn, seeing Sesshomaru, another demon with silver hair and dog ears, a human woman, and a demon lady. She arrives at the last picture on the wall, one of a demon male that looked like Sesshomau and the dog-eared demon.

"What are you doing in this part of the mansion?"

Burst jumps slightly at the sound of a voice, she had been captivated by the demon male's apperance. She turns to find that Jaken is standing in the doorway, looking at her in a questionable way.

"I was exploring the mansion. Could you tell me who all of these people are, besides Sesshomaru that is."

"Well, coming from this end there's Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha, Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru's mother, and Sesshomaru's father." Jaken states without hesitation.

"What's the fathers name?" Burst asks, her eyes back on the painting.

"His name was Lord Inutaisho. You'd better leave, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like people to be in this part of his house."

Burst nods, and after looking again at the painting of Sesshomaru's father walks out of the room and back to her own. She pauses outside the door, thinking about what she has just seen. The door next to hers opens, jarring her out of thought. Sesshomaru emerges in a loosely tied bathrobe, which chases all rational thought out of her mind.

"What's wrong," he asks after about a minute of silence.

"Nothing," she quickly states, her face going beat red.

"If it's nothing, then why are you blushing?"

"You're in a bathrobe, why do you think I'm blushing?" she nearly shreiks out.

He chuckles and smiles evilly, and Burst promptly dissapears into her room. She jumps into the shower and turns the cold nob to full force, shivering at the sudden contact. After cleansing herself of all thoughts she turns off the shower and gets into something a little lighter than she had been wearing lately. She hops into the bed and lays there, her mind constantly going back to the painting of Inutaisho.

888888888

Going, going, yep, the plot has offically gone. I'll get it back though. I just had to put Sesshomaru in that bathrobe, and if he wasn't so proud then I'd put him in a ton of better outfits. Yes, my mind goes off on its own little trails which leave me drooling and wishing that it could be possible. I'll only give you one more outfit, but this will be outside of the fic. You ready? goes through closet and pulls out a box Here it is! open box and pulls out outfit Ta-dah! It's the classical black-and-white french maid outfit, complete with bonnet, shoes, and duster! keels over laughing


	5. Lunch Catch

In chapter three I told you the villain/hero thingy would be pathetic, and I lived up to it. Guess what? I have two other stories out now! The Yu-Yu-Hakusho one that I promised I have dubbed 'Spiritual Freedom' since I was at a loss for what to call it, and a DNAngel one thats called 'It Takes A Thief'. Read 'em if you have time. Oh, and I redid ch. 1. It's readable now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, if I did I'm pretty sure it would **never **be suitible for airing.

Warnings: Majorly short chappie here, very pressed for time. I forgot the time in the story so we shall make it lunch time!

Fall dur all and fiddle dede.

8888888

The lunch bell sounds out for those in the castle to come and eat. Rin and Jaken are the first ones there, with Sesshomaru not far behind. They wait a few minutes for thier other companion, but she doesn't show.

"Jaken, you and Rin begin without us, I'll see what's keeping Burst."

Jaken nods and turn to begin, though Rin is almost already halfway though. Sesshomaru makes his way down the halls and to Burst's room. He knocks lightly, and when he doen't get an answer starts to worry. He enters quietly and looks for her, she's nowhere to be seen. The windows aren't open, there's no sound from the bathroom, and the bed's empty. This causes his worry to become a lot more prominant. He walks slowly back towards the dining room when he catches a whiff of her scent, it's pretty fresh so he follows it. The scent leads him through his house and into the more desolate region of it, the one he had forbidden access to after his father had died. He comes to an open door, the door that was that of his late father's room, and enters it. He sees Burst sitting on the floor and leaning back against the bed post, her eyes closed and herself breathing deeply. He lets out an inaudible sigh of relief and walks over to her. She doesn't stir, which proves that she's dead asleep, so he picks her up, carries her back to her room, lays her in the bed, pulls over a chair, and sits down, waiting for her to wake up. He plans the conversation that's coming, she doesn't know anything about that part of his house so she needs to be told.

88888888888

I am so sorry for the short chapter, but as I said above I don't have that much time on my hands. Stupid work and homework leave me almost no time at all. I'll squeeze in what I can and please be patient with me! I promise I'll make some free time for longer chapters!


	6. Love's Arrival

Umm... Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Don't really have a good explination, just be glad that it's here.

Disclaimer: pfft! Of couse I don't own Inuyasha! mumbles Oh how I wish I did.

Warnings: nothing that I can think of that hasn't been seen or heard already...

Reminder:

"speech/guestures"

'thought'

--time slip/change--

/beginning and end of dreams/

(my words and comments)

Random phrase of the week: LONG LIVE ASLAN!

88888888888888888888

/Warm. I haven't felt warm in so long. Why now? Where am I? Why can't I move? I need to move! I feel eyes, where are they? Who do they belong to? Oh, please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! Let me go/

Burst struggles under the sheets she has somehow managed to tangle around herself while Sesshomaru watches with some concern as fear presents itself on her face. He leans foward and gently places a hand on her shoulder and whispers,

"Burst, can you hear me? Calm down, you're alright. Wake up."

Burst's body slowly calms down, but she gives no indication that she's awake, whick makes Sesshomaru's worry increase. He carefully tugs at the sheets until they're untangled and at the end of the bed, then he sits down and gently picks her up and puts her in his lap. Her head rolls to where it's resting against his neck and he shivers slightly at the feel of her wark breath over his skin. He scoots back till his back is against the headboard of the bed and slightly relaxes, moving his hand up and down one of her arms in a comforting motion.

/I'm not trapped anymore, but someone's holding me and talking to me. Who? Why can't I remember anything? At least they're not trying to harm me. But what do they want with me? They feel familiar somehow.../

Burst stirs and starts to properly awaken. She feels the comfort of Sesshomaru's body before she completely recognizes him and freezes while still mostly asleep. She feels not the familiarity, but the danger.

"What do you want with me? Where am I? Please don't hurt me," she whispers.

Sesshomaru is shocked at hearing the words coming from her mouth, but quickly reasons that she must not be fully awake yet. He puts his other arm around her and hugs her tenderly.

"Calm down, Burst. You know that I would never harm you. You know where you are, you came here on your own free will. You're not awake yet."

She opens her eyes and looks into his golden ones while trying to collect herself. She hugs him and buries her face into the junction between his neck and shoulder, once she has everything in order she looks back into his eyes and smiles.

"That's better. Would you tell me what's wrong?" Sesshomaru says when he sees Burst's smile.

"Nothing is wrong, I just got lost in my dream. Sorry that I lost it there for a moment," She says while avoiding his gaze.

Sesshomaru feels her need to keep this private and dosn't pry any further. Instead he gently cups her check and pulls her face back to look at him. She holds his gaze before dropping her eyes, then suddenly turns beat-red and has a look on her face that has Sesshomaru laughing. She scrambles off of his lap and the bed and gives him the best glare she can, which just makes him double over with laughter since her face is still extremely red.

He sobers up after awhile but still has a statistic smirk on his face, for which Burst promptly tackles him (he had moved to the edge of the bed) to wipe it off. They proceed to wrestle around on the bed, and it ends up that Sesshomaru has Burst pinned to the bed and both of them are panting for breath. Sesshomaru's face suddenly takes on a wicked little grin, which makes Burst freeze in trying to get free. He moves to where she is still perfectly pinned, but he's completely laying on her, at which she lets out a large puff of breath and starts teasing him.

"Man, you've put on some weight!"

This gets the reaction she expected, his face blushing with anger, but it quickly subsides and the evil smirk takes its place. He takes her pinned arms into one hand above her head and the other hand strays down to her belly and promptly starts to tickle her. Her breath bursts out of her in gales of laughter, and soon she is wriggling underneath him to try and get away. She finds that it is impossible to break free and resorts to sucking in a deep breath and capturing his lips in a kiss that shocks him into stillness. After a bit he returns the kiss and the hand that was previously tickling her belly started rubbing it sensually while his other hand still kept her hands pinned. They break from the kiss in order to breath and gaze at each other fondly. Burst once again trys to remove her wrists from Sesshomaru's iron grip, at which he chuckles softly and releases her. She sits up, bringing him with her, and cuddles into his warmth. He wraps his arms around her and places his chin on her head.

They stay this way until the sun is going down, when Burst's stomach growls telling Sesshomaru that she needs food. He chuckles at the light blush on her face and makes an "after you" guesture. She starts to move off the bed, when fate intervenes, and her support gives way so that she has to flail a bit before falling back on the bed, where her hand found something hard to take hold of. She feels Sesshomaru stiffen and he lets out a low moan, at which time she realizes what her hand had taken hold of. She could feel her face turning red and she snatches her hand away from his forbidden area, before seeing that his face has taken on a light blush and that he is panting quietly while hiding his eyes under his bangs. Hesitantly she raises her hand and tilts his face up so that he would look at her.

Sesshomaru's eyes lock Burst's and his blush becomes more prominant. She leans foward so that thier noses are just slightly touching and gently speaks.

"Don't be emarrassed, it's alright. This proves that you're body is working properly," she says, lightly teasing him.

"No," he says after closing his eyes, "it's not alright. I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me."

"You silly fluffball," she chuckles, the nickname immediately grabbing his slightly annoyed attention, "no one can pressure me into anything. Especially not when I'm already in love with them."

Sesshomaru's eyes go wide as Burst utters the last few words, his heart pounding loud enough for her to hear. She smiles and then suddenly blushes slightly before rising and tracing his cresent moon with her tongue. His mouth falls open and his eyes shut tightly as his body freezes rigedly and he gives a moan that sends shivers down Burst's spine before going completely limp and falling foward into her arms. Once he regains his spine she chuckles.

"It's almost time for dinner. Might I suggest that you put on a pair of pants that don't look like you sat in a puddle of water?" She says, not one to resist the opportunity to tease her love.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes at her before getting off the bed. The little devil grin came back and he looks back to Burst.

"Since you know that I love you, you won't mind if I change here," he replies silkly.

She only has time to wonder what he is doing now before his lightning fast hands have untied the only sash keeping his outfit on and it drops to his feet, letting her see that he goes commando.

"GAH! MY BEAUTIFUL VIRGIN EYES!" she yells while both throwing a pillow at him and diving for the safety of the other side of the bed.

The pillow hits Sesshomaru in the face and explodes into a million feathers as he laughs and strides over to the closet.

"You had better get some cloths on! I'll hurt you if you come over here the way you are, Fluffy!" comes Burst's voice from her hiding place on the other side of the bed.

Sesshomaru had a witty comeback ready until he heard what she called him.

"What?" he quickly asks.

"You heard me!" she replies.

"No, what the heck did you just call me?"

"What," she asks innocently," you mean Fluffy? 'Cause that's your new name from now on!"

Sesshomaru already has the new outfit on when he stalks over and trys to grab Burst. She ducks his hand and manages to get past him to the door, where she spins around and waves.

"Now don't be late for dinner, Fluffy!" she says sweetly before having to slam the door shut since he had launched himself at her and race down the halls.

88888888888888888888

I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you liked it too. I'm tired. Ja ne!


End file.
